It has been found that III-N nitrides are a desirable semiconductor material in many electronic and photonic applications. As understood in the art, the III-N nitride semiconductor material must be provided as a crystalline or single crystal formation for the most efficient and useful bases for the fabrication of various electronic and photonic devices therein. Further, the single crystal III-N nitride semiconductor material is most conveniently formed on single crystal silicon wafers because of the extensive background and technology developed in the silicon semiconductor industry. However, because of the difference in spacing in the crystal lattice structure it is extremely difficult to grow III-N nitrides on silicon wafers.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide new and improved methods of growing III-N nitrides on silicon substrates.
It is another object of the present invention to provide new and improved methods of providing large diameter, high yield epitaxial wafers of III-N nitrides on silicon.
It is another object of the present invention to provide new and improved large diameter, high yield epitaxial wafers of III-N nitrides on silicon.